Baggage handling and routing have long been error-prone enterprises in the transportation industry. The handling procedures and systems of buses, trains, cruise ships and commercial airlines strive to be on-time, accurate and dependable, especially in light of new policies that have been developed, charging passengers to check luggage with the transportation company. In response to having to pay an additional fee with most commercial transportation companies, customers are expecting the baggage services to perform with fewer errors and offer on-time delivery.
Currently, transportation companies have employed numerous types of baggage handling and transportation systems. Each of these systems offer varying degrees of success and adequacy for servicing the baggage of the customers using the transportation company. Handling luggage by the airline companies and other transportation companies face numerous problems, mostly due to human error, improper handling and the nature of the routing system. Errors occurring at any point in the system can cause luggage to be misrouted and can end up hundreds or even thousands of miles from its proper destination. Locating misrouted luggage in a timely fashion is important to overall customer satisfaction if an error does occur.